


A Christmas Story with a twist.

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, M/M, christmas story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: At Sam’s insistence, Gabriel tells the Bunker residents a little Christmas story. It isn’t quite what Sam intended, but the message is well received by their brothers.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	A Christmas Story with a twist.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> This one is a tad longer than the previous ones in this challenge I still hope you like it.

**December 11th**

“Say, Gabe, since you’ve been on Earth since forever, do you know any good Christmas stories?” Sam asked innocently, sipping his eggnog, and damn Dean had been right. It was the good stuff. It may or may not be the source of Sam’s question. Gabe smiled around the lip of his reindeer mug, its light bulb nose making Gabe’s eyes twinkle golden and red. “Mmm. Sure do, Sambrosia. Would you like to hear one from Viking Times, the Middle Ages, the Renaissance, Early Industrial Revolution? Your pick, my moose-man.” Watching Dean snuggled closer than usual to Cas at the other side of the fire, and Rowena sipping her eternal tea, he made up his mind. “Vikings. Rowena has seen the rest. She might like to hear about a time she doesn’t know intimately.” Rowena smiled at him. “Why thank you, Samuel. How thoughtful of you. Please, Gabriel, I would love to hear your tale.”

_ The forest was cold and dark, a layer of frosted snow on the clearings, but not under the trees. Two men were meeting under the sacred oak, trying to convince each other to stay, and not let their families keep them apart. “The Jarl (Old Scandinavian Leader of the land, kind of a mayor or earl) has forbidden us to interact with your village, Vidbjørn,” one man intoned, his blue eyes on the other’s grey ones. “Would that Loki found out about his unjust ways and punish him, Leikr,” Vidbjørn replied, his hands curled into fists. “Jarl Sørendson is listening to that new priest from the lands across the seas too much. The one that says women are weak and need protecting.” He spat in the snow and jammed a well whetted knife into a nearby tree trunk. His nimble fingers carved a swift lemniscate snake, although he’d call it a Jörmugandr. Leikr reached out but didn’t dare interrupt him. “The New priest says Loki and Odin and all are… false Gods, and will never answer our pleas,” he dared. Vidbjørn glared at him. “And his God will? Pcha!” He spat again, this time in the middle of the carving. “Loki, serpent father, God of mischief and justice, hear me. Injustice rules in this land, and come Yule, my beloved and I are forced apart. Grant me a boon, oh Loki.” _

_ After a few moments of ringing silence, Leikr scoffed. “See? All Gods are lies. All we have is us, Vidbjørn. Come with me, and be my spouse before the Solstice.” Vidbjørn shook his head, his eyes sad. “You know I cannot. Our father is out, exploring the lands beyond the seas, with Jarl Osmunson, and I am the eldest at home, since the scarlet fever took my mother and unborn brother. I must protect Elfrid and Jörundr, if there is an attack. Go home, Leikr. You sworn fealty to Sørendson, and unless he proves unworthy, your loyalty lies there. I trust in Loki. That should suffice.” And with that, he turned and walked off. Leikr stared after him until the snow was threatening to fall again. He turned the other way and walked off in the opposite direction, a broken man. _

_ “Brother, you heard the guy. What are you going to do?” I turned around to see a raven perching on a branch. “Oh stop playing around, Thor,” I answered. “You know I hate talking to animals, and yes, you in animal shape are considered an animal.” With a simple shrug, Thor was himself again. Blonde, burly and at least a foot taller than I. “Do you think the Jarl is being dense, or…. persuaded by his new Christian priest?” he asked, deliberately not looking at me. “Either way, Thor. We are not allowed to sway the Jarl. Free will, Remember? But I can try and unmask the priest. The Jarl isn’t a dumb man, and he hates narrow mindedness, and then some. I’ll see what I can do.” _

_ It was easy for me to take the guise of a humble servant. No-one suspected anything, since the new priest had brought a lot of new faces along. Which was odd, considering he boasted on being but a humble man. “Hey, YOU!” I turned to find the very guy snapping at me. “Leif, good sir.” I bowed. “Leif? What names…” He had a strong accent, but I could understand him perfectly. Sometimes being an angel had its perks. “Anyway, why are you here, and not preparing for the war the Jarl is about to engage in?” War? I had spent centuries molding this country, convincing Jarls it was way better to no kill each other continuously. “I have bad lungs, good sir. I cannot run, lest they give up on me.” He looked me over with narrowed eyes. I waited with bated breath. For all my trickery, I still could not hide my eyes. And most people here knew to not trust a man with golden eyes. Yet the priest didn’t flinch or even furrow his brow. Yay for biased ignorance. “Very well. You are now my personal servant.” Shocked I blinked. “But sir, I am supposed to go to the Skald (Norse for bard) and help him pack.” The priest scowled, but nodded. “Be back here before the next bell chimes.” Bowing low, I left him and as soon as I was out of sight, I flew to the resident skald.  _

_ The skald was a sharp man, who knew me as he saw me enter his room. “My lord Loki! What an honour. Why are you here?” Sniggering that a ‘mere’ skald saw what the priest hadn’t, I sat on his bed. “Skorri Oddleifrson. Should have known you would know me as soon as you laid eyes on me. Not like some folks that say they are religious.” Skorri snorted in disgust. “The new priest? Please. All he cares about is having as many people follow his ways as possible. Even if it means waging war. Lady Soldis has tried to convince the Jarl to not fall for this. ‘If there is a dispute, bring it to the Alting,’ she told her husband,but the false priest has poisoned Jarl Radgrid’s mind, saying women are weak and overly sentimental. That they know nothing of warfare and strategy.” I scoffed. “Where has he been? I would not want Lady Freya against me. Or Lady Sif. They are terrifyingly smart and wicked fighters. That they choose not to, is only proof they are smarter than most men, who tend to start a brawl over who spilled which beer.” Skorri nodded, a smirk on his face. “So, my lord, you are here because?” he angled. “Because I heard a rumour that your Jarl is being led around by his nose, and it’s that new priest doing it. I have no quarrel with his faith. I just spent a long time on these lands, making sure they talked, instead of fought. And that guy is ruining it.” Skorri agreed fervently and we spent a good time plotting the priest’s demise. _

_ The best thing was that as his servant, I had access to his mind. And what a cesspool it was. He loathed women, because he was as gay as a daffodil. But his abbot had told him that only men and women were allowed to lay together. And the kicker? He wanted  _ **_me_ ** _. He thought my golden eyes, my one and only undisguisable feature, were pretty, and my body made by God himself. Yeah, laugh it up. I know I did. God had nothing to do with building this body. That was all me! Anyway, I sensed the guy, Jacob, was insanely jealous of the fact that the Norse religion didn’t bat an eye at same sex relations, or crossdressing. He repeatedly harped on about Vidbjørn and Leikr liking each other. “It’s a sin, Leif. Men should not lie together. It’s against God’s will.” Knowing my dad, I had to fight not to scoff. “But sir, they harm none, they are happy. Why is it wrong?” I tried to sow doubt. “It’s as wrong as trying to be more than another man, have more than another man.” _

_ On Yule, Solstice day, I made Leikr and Vidbjørn meet on the town square. Vidbjørn in full armour, and Leikr in his regular clothing. I stood behind them, holding their hands. Jacob came bustling out, all huffed up at the sight of a man in armour. “This is an outrage! Why is he here? And in armour! Is this a declaration of war?” I stepped out, pushing the lovers a bit to the side. “Hello, Jacob.” He did a double take, lust coursing through him at my voice purring out his name. “Fancy meeting you here. Vidbjørn and Leikr are just getting married and I'm giving my blessing. Is that a sin?” _

_ Jacob paled, then turned an ugly red. “You have no right! You cannot bless matrimonies!” I smirked and got in his personal space, cupping his cheek. His pulse raced and pumped his blood South fast. “Oh, but my dear man, you’ll find I can, and will,” I purred. “See, unlike you, I am a Deity.” I let my Grace and Pagan trickery make my eyes shine golden, earning me a collective gasp of recognition from the crowd and a triumphant ‘hah!’ from Vidbjørn. “And since I am Divine, I can make you regret ever setting foot in these lands. I worked long and hard for this society to bloom, and I’ll be damned if I’m letting the likes of you ruin it.”  _

_ Jacob scowled. “You’re no God! You’re lower than even me!” Vidbjørn scoffed. “You fool. You never looked into our religion, did you? This is Loki. And he tends to knock fools a peg down.” I noticed the Jarl coming to see what the commotion was. “Ah, Jarl,” I called. The Jarl blanched. “My lord Loki, what brings you here?” With a snap, Jacob was pressed against me, his hot breath panting in my ear. “This cretin, Radgrid. Right, Jaaaacob?” Jacob shivered, with a small, lustful moan. “He’s into me, aren’t you, Jakey?” Jacob nodded numbly, blushes on his cheeks. “Yet he doesn’t think Vidbjørn and Leikr should be together… because he was taught men are not allowed to do it. It is a sin apparently… still, if I were to offer to blow him, he’d not say noooo. Would you, Jakey?” Jacob whimpered, but shook his head. Radgrid looked livid. “You mean, he is a man-lover, but says people are not allowed to… That’s just wrong. And I trusted him? Good Odin. He’s yours, oh Loki. And my apologies for ever allowing him in my court.” I dropped dear old Jakey off at a Greek orgy after that. He was shocked, then blown, then never looked back. _

Sam shook his head, careful not to jostle Rowena, who was fast asleep, her head on his chest. “Not a very Christmas-y story, Gabe.” Gabriel shrugged. “Got the message through though.” He nodded at the fire, where Cas was cuddled against Dean’s chest, fast asleep, and Dean was looking down on his dark haired head with a loving expression on his face. Sam chuckled. “Good call, angel cake.”


End file.
